The Codex
by The Last Urban Penguin
Summary: The Codex is the world's most powerful and useful tool. who will posses it, and what will happen when it lands in bad hands?
1. Prologue

Draft

Prologue

George Fletcher VII scrabbled on the cold stone wall. In the darkness, out came the voice.

"Where is the Codex?"

The voice was like a cold wind on a dark, unforgiving night.

George Shuddered. "It's gone. You will never find it."

The Voice roared: "Nonsense!"

A Blue Bolt of light flashed crossed Georges Face. He writhed and screamed. Then, He fell.

"Aravind, Let's Go. I have some urgent matters to deal with."

Two dark silhouettes slithered to the window, and disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

12 years later

Fred Yelled, "Remember to clean the attic before you go to Your Weirdo Uncle!"

Peter Fletcher grumbled under his breath. "His name is Uncle Tenways, and stop imitating George!" Scowling, He grabbed a vacuum cleaner and a gas mask. A voice jeered after him. "Still the janitor, Weirdo?" It was George. George Fletcher VIII is a muscular Redhead, and he enjoys picking on Peter,. The Fletchers, Who were filthy rich, favored George over Fred and Peter(Who were twins who looked very differently),who under the attention was forcing the Twins to do all his homework and housework.

After a long and tiring climb, Peter collapsed in the stairway. He looked out of the frosted window while he tried to regain his breath: and saw a snowy winter land: Everything was blanketed in a layer of thick, musty snow. He rubbed his eyes. Hong Kong wasn't Supposed to snow! He straightened himself.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Seconds Later, He heard a crash, and half of the house caved in.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER２

Peter pinched himself. Was it his imagination, or was Mum trying to murder a confused maintenance worker for ruining her Christmas decorations? For a second, He thought he recognized the man. Then Mum slapped him in the face, and he retreated back into the snowy street. After he cleaned the remains of the attic, he came down to the kitchen. Mum was grumbling something about the nerve of that vandal, saying he lost control of his vehicle, Fred was eating eggs and Bacon while simultaneously texting ad, playing on his computer, and was watching . Peter stared at Fred for a moment, shook his head, and then sighed.

Mom was now rabbitting on the phone to someone about the incident "Vandal" and exaggerating the facts, while mass chopping a variety of different colored tomatoes. She briefly motioned to Peter to tell him to sit down on a couch beside her.

Sinking into a purple velvet leather couch, he relaxed and let his eyes wander. Mom was crossing over into the spacious living room to grab the remote. Fred look indignant, but mom shot him a stare and he cowered and concentrated on texting someone. The TV announcer was rambling something "….in all its history, Hong Kong has never experienced a blizzard. Temperatures are expected to drop around 70 degrees. Put on your thickest coats and you might not….". Peter Stood abruptly. The mailman had just delivered the letters, and it was his turn to fetch the mail. Peter scowled, then put on a feather-down jacket and went outside. He shivered for a moment, unsettled that the air had become too cold the breath in quickly, and then stalked across the porch to the doorstep. He picked up the only package. It was sent to him, with only a sentence on the cardboard box: Property of The Order: Only Peter Fletcher II is authorized to open. What a lame name, Peter thought. Well, at least they sent stuff to me...

After Finishing breakfast, Peter ran up to his bedroom, Charged to the desk, grabbed a penknife, and cut the string holding the parcel.

Suddenly, Words appeared on the brown packaging. It read: ARE YOU PETER FLETCHER? He tried to touch the letters, but found out they were white hot. Grabbing a pen, He scrawled a reply on the package: Yes.

DO NOT DESPAIR.

The package burnt away, leaving him with a book.

After handling the initial surprise of the brown package, Peter peered at the book. The back cover was made of some kind of metal that glimmered: it was changing color and shape as he watched it. Fred, who was standing near the doorway, asked what it was.

Turning the Book over, he saw only two words:

THE CODE X


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The First days of owning the codex was bliss: he found out the was the best snowball warrior in the vast Expanse of Victoria Peak. Often, He, Fred and a bunch of boys dropped snowbombs on unwary tourists and George. George, on the other hand, was up for terrorizing the entire peak with his gang of ruffians, often ranging into Wan Chai.

In the cold evenings, Peter liked to recline by his electric fire, reading more on the codex. It seemed to have half of the world's information fit inside. When he first looked, it just seemed like a huge book of only indexes. But after touching the subject he wanted to know more on, the next page was the subject. Peter learned many things: how to fight warfare in snow, how to braid rope, the history of Hitler (seemingly written by Hitler himself) and ways to shrink the book. One of his favorite subjects were about the book itself: but the index page ever eluded him. He was enthralled by classic books like lord of the rings, and Harry potter, Held on to posters of the Chinese Revolution, and even learned the truth about the tank man.

One day, as he was reading up about Atlantis, Fred came in and tossed a letter at peter. "It's from uncle" was his only reply when peter asked who it was sent from.

He opened the letter and read out loud:" dear nephew, it has been around 2 months since I last saw you. Meet me at Causeway Bay station A entrance tomorrow at 0402. Remember to bring your wits and your CODE X!

Uncle Alfin"

How did he know about the codex? Peter was determined to find out, but he needed some backup.

"Fred, wouldya mind bringing the boys and Some Defense equipment?"

And without another word, Peter flipped onto his bed, yawned, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Fresh Snow had fallen last night. After his early breakfast, he grabbed a backpack he had packed earlier, and a warm coat. Peter slipped a shrunken codex in his pocket, and headed out into the grey misty dawn.

After hiking down the mountain, Peter tried to hire a cab, but there was no one about in this godforsaken hour, so he strapped on his skis and skid to Causeway bay. In the Semi-darkness, he thought it was highly unusual to have so many men patrolling the highways in Armani suits and ski goggles. Giving the queer dudes a wide berth, he found himself taking several shortcuts to get to his destination on time. Pulling out a walkie-talkie, he quickly gave out instructions: "Keith, Kane, Get B entrance covered. Kipper, man the B roof. Kool, Scout the area. Kaiser speaking."

Within moments, several figures positioned themselves in bushes, rooftops, and entrances. A cacophony of whispered voices cackled in the earphone. "Keith you idiot! Get your head down!" and "Kool Reporting, No one in sight" were most common voices to disturb the radio silence. Steeling himself, Peter slowly walked in sight, and then stopped right in front of the entrance. Suddenly, sounds like lone pair of footsteps were coming out from the station. No one, not even Keith, moved. Finally, Uncle Alfin appeared out of the darkness, flanked by two men with guns.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Alfin was wearing a casual light jacket, but beneath it a glint of body armor showed through the scratches. He was wearing ripped camouflage pants. A belt full of various weapons was latched onto his belt. The slightly overweight Asian was wearing casual expression, even though he was handcuffed.

"Hey peter! How come you came alone? People might abduct you, like these two fine gentlemen here." Alfin said.

Peter noticed one of the men was limping, and another had a gash on his forehead. Alfin sure put up a fight against them! Thinking quickly, he hissed into his hidden microphone, "Big daddy is abducted. Quick, defense positions. There are two men with guns-"

A big crash sounded above. George just dropped a huge snowball on the limping man. He fell to the ground without a sound. The other man was drawing his gun, but Oliver was already there, spraying pepper spray into his eyes. Oliver came out of the bushes and tackled the man, causing him to grunt and fall. The man fumbled for his walkie-talkie: but Henry kicked it away and George, who was still on the roof, jumped on him, causing a few ribs to crack. Alfin hissed, " They keys are in is right pocket!"

The boys worked quickly: George helped Alfin escape from his cuffs, Oliver, Henry, and William bound and stripped the two men of valuables, and Isaac threw them in the station. The first morning trains were coming, and people were approaching the station. Alfin flipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. Moments later, A near broken jeep with blaring rock music swerved up to the curb.

"Sir, you needed a ride?" The driver said.

"Take us to Tseung Kwan O.


End file.
